


Bird in a Cage

by jenasaykwa



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-07
Updated: 2000-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenasaykwa/pseuds/jenasaykwa
Summary: Fraser gets his revenge...or does he?





	Bird in a Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Bird in a Cage

 

 

Feedback welcome at  
  
Disclaimer: You know, it's kind of like borrowing a friend's dolls. You  
get to play with them for a while, but then you have to give them back.  
  
  
 ****

  
Bird in a Cage  
by  
JenAsayKwa  
  


  
It always starts the same way. He brings me into his office and handcuffs  
my left wrist to the chair. He tries to ignore me while he makes a phone  
call. I put my feet up on his desk just to see if he'll react. He acts  
like he doesn't notice, but I can see I'm getting to him. He hangs up  
the phone, knocks my feet on to the floor and shoves his booted foot  
into my chest. Yes, there's fire in this boy yet.

I think he's going to ask me about who's after me, but he surprises me.  
"What do you want, Gerrard?"

I don't think he wants to know what I really want, so I hesitate. I lower  
my eyes so he can't see what I'm thinking. I notice the way the cloth  
of his jodhpurs is tight against his crotch. My God, he's hard. It could  
just be adrenaline, but maybe he does want the same thing I do.

I figure my best shot is to aggravate him further. "All I want,  
Ben, is your forgiveness," I say with as innocent a smile as I can  
muster.

He pulls his foot away just an inch then slams it back into me, this  
time at the base of my throat. "My forgiveness?" His eyes are  
blazing with a look that would scare me, but I've seen worse since I've  
been in prison. "You killed my father. You took away the only family  
I had left, and you have the audacity to ask my forgiveness?"

He's close to snapping, but I think he needs one more push. "Ben,  
I've known you all your life. I can be your family."

That did it. He lowers his foot to the floor and pulls me up by my collar  
in one clean move. For a moment I think he might hit me. But he just  
takes a deep breath and runs his tongue over his lower lip. I've seen  
him do that a hundred times. It always has the same effect on me. This  
time is no different. I already feel the stirring of my cock. This is  
going just the way I wanted it to.

"You'll never be my family." His words are cold, but they warm  
me nonetheless. "The only thing you'll ever be to me is the man  
who killed my father." With that he turns me around and shoves me  
face-first into the wall. With my left wrist cuffed I can only partially  
brace for the impact. My cheekbone hits the wall with a force that jars  
my teeth.

He has his forearm pressed into my back to hold me down. With his other  
hand he reaches around my waist and unfastens my pants, then roughly  
pulls them and my briefs down around my knees. I hear him open his own  
pants. He takes his arm away from my back but replaces it with his chest.  
I'm still unable to move, and I can feel his harsh breath against the  
back of my ear.

"Think about this, Gerrard, when you're rotting away in your prison  
cell." He simultaneously pulls my buttocks apart and plunges his  
cock into my ass. The pain is almost unbearable. Before I can get my  
breath back he pulls his cock almost all the way out and slams it back  
home. His thrusts are hard and fast, his movement designed for his enjoyment,  
not mine.

Just as the pain starts to lessen, just when I'm on the edge of getting  
some pleasure in return, he thrusts once more and comes, burying his  
seed deep inside me. He rests his weight against me for the space of  
a few heartbeats, forcing more air out my lungs. Then he pulls his cock  
out of my ass roughly, causing even more pain.

Suddenly, it's over. I'm shoved out of my fantasy and onto the cold floor  
of my prison cell. The voice of my attacker taunts me. "Thanks for  
the fuck, Gerrard. I'll be back tomorrow, same time, 20 minutes before  
lights out." And I'll have my fantasy, the memory of my Ben to get  
me through it.  



End file.
